


Promise?

by inuyuren



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Rescued, True Love, True Love's Kiss, attempt arrange marriage, true love marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyuren/pseuds/inuyuren
Summary: I forgot to upload this on Christmas Eve I had so much on my mind.
Relationships: Lock/Shock (Nightmare Before Christmas)
Kudos: 1





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Lock-16-20 Shock-17-21 Barrel-15-19

Lock's POV 

I always had feelings for Shock and I still do I just don't think she will love me like that, she'll only see me as her brother. She's beautiful in my eyes she doesn't look like the other witches in town, sure we do fight but it doesn't mean that we're best friends and since I met her my life hasn't been the same my heart always beats faster so fast that not even The Flash will be able to catch it when she's around.

Shock's POV 

I will always have feelings for Lock though we do fight, but we are best friends and believe it or not we do get along most of the time and when I first met him my heart always beats faster than anything else, but I don't think he loves me like that, he'll only see me as his sister he has grown taller than me not too tall though we're almost the same height. 

1:00

I just finished making the pitchfork for Lock's Christmas gift it was red and the staff part was black now wrapping the gift isn't that hard and I do it fast, but neatly "there" I said finishing wrapping the gift I love him more than anything and anyone else.

Lock's POV 

I decided to give Shock a new broom since she said she needed a new one and believe it or not but I actually made her one making a broom was one of the easiest things to make so I made her one, the hay was still the same color of any other hay, but I made the wood of the broom black with purple stripes on it since her first favorite color is purple and her second favorite color is black "I'm hoping she will like it" I said talking to myself. I finished wrapping the gift and surprisingly I actually made it neatly probably because I did it for Shock, I love her more than anything and anyone else.

5:33

After dinner 

Barrel has been going on walks recently after dinner so me and Shock were alone right now watching TV "hey Shock what should we do?" I asked her looking at her she turned to me "well it's Christmas Eve today so how about we open our gifts to see what we got each other" Shock suggested I blushed a little bit "alright I'll get yours" I said going to get the gift.

I hand her the gift I made for her and she handed me the gift she made for me "who's gonna open first?" Shock asked "I'll let you go first since you are my best friend after all, Shock" I insisted.

Shock's POV 

I blushed then smiled "thanks Lock, now let's see what you got me" I said un-wrapping there was a box I opened the box to reveal a new broom "awww Lock I love it, thank you again" I said honestly putting the gift beside me then hugging him "you're welcome Shock" Lock said I let go of the him "now open yours I know you will love it" I said excitedly "okay let's see what it is" he said un-wrapping the gift I got nervous as he opened the box revealing the pitchfork I made for him "Shock did you make this pitchfork?" Lock asked looking at me. I nodded he put it a side then kissed my cheek I blushed more "oh I'm sorry I just got too happy and excited" he apologized I shook my head "it's okay and besides I got one more gift, but that's gonna be tomorrow on Christmas Day" I said "well wha-" "hey lovebirds look up" we heard Barrel's voice say interrupting our conversation, we look up I blushed madly red.

Lock's POV 

I blushed madly red looking at the mistletoe "oh no" Shock said covering her face "Barrel I don't think that Shock loves me like tha-" I was interrupted by Shock kissing me softly then pulled away covering her face again "you were saying Lock" Barrel said "shut up!" I shouted at him he ran to his room laughing. 

I looked at Shock I pulled her closer to me "it's okay and besides I love you, Shock, I've always had and still do" I confessed my feelings to her she un-covered her face looking at me with those beautiful eyes making my heart beat a lot more faster "I love you too, Lock" Shock said then kissed me again I kissed back this time. Then we pulled away from the kiss blushing while smiling at each other "uhh I know we just confessed, but do..... you wanna go..... on a..... date with.... me?" I asked her grabbing her hands.

Shock's POV 

"I'll love to go on a date with you, Lock" I answered then kissed his cheek softly "but first I wanna cuddle up with you" I said cuddling up with him he hammered understanding "whatever you say cutie" I blushed at the nickname he just gave me.

6:33

Me and Lock decided going to the graveyard for our first date we started to walk there hand in hand it isn't that far away from our treehouse "I always thought you were beautiful and you're still are" Lock said while he's playing with my hair. I smiled while blushing "thanks Lock and always thought you were handsome and you're still are" I said honestly "then kiss me" he commanded playfully. I rolled my eyes playfully and gave him a quick kiss "there's your kiss you wanted" I said "I don't know what to say to that..... but we're almost at the graveyard" Lock said then we were there. 

"I actually have a great area I love here" Lock said "but not as much as you Shock" he complimented me then letting go of my hand, picking me up I laughed of happiness and I kissed his cheek again as he walked me to a little garden then putting me down next to the flowers the sitting next to me.

He was going to put his arm around me making me excited and blush, but he stopped making me disappointed "umm can I put my arm around yo-" I interrupted him by making his arm go around me I also got closer to him "does that answer your question?" I asked Lock "yeah" he answered smiling at me I smiled back at him "what do we got here? Lock and Shock finally getting together" we heard a voice say I knew it wasn't Barrel "B-Boogie!" we both said hugging each other "correct and also you're coming with me Shock" he said. Lock held me tighter to keep me safe, but Oogie Boogie kicked him "Lock!" I gasped then Oogie Boogie grabbed me "let me go!" I yelled.

Lock's POV 

I saw Oogie Boogie taking Shock, my Shock "Lock! please come back for me" Shock called out for me "I will I swear to the pumpkin king I will" I said honestly then ran to get help.

Shock's POV 

He tied me up to a chair "what are you gonna do with me and how are you alive!?" I asked him while yelling at him "first I'm not gonna answer that question about how I'm alive because that's none of your business and second if your lover, Lock, doesn't come back for 44 minutes then you will have to marry me" Oogie answered making me disgusted wanting to throw up "ew never in a trillion years!" I yelled at him "and also you're like I don't know around your 40's or 50's and I'm only sixteen years old" I yelled at him again while struggling to get out he laughed "I'm sorry, but that's how the game goes" he said rolling a dice 'oh Lock, my love please come soon because I don't want to marry him, I want to marry you one day' I thought to myself as Oogie Boogie started the timer while laughing evilly then I started crying silently.

Lock's POV 

I just explained to Barrel, Jack, and Sally that Shock was taken by Oogie Boogie "how?" Barrel asked "I don't know and I don't care all I care about is Shock right now" I said panicking "okay let's go, Lock lead us the way" Jack ordered I led the way to a cabin Barrel snuck into the house since he can turn invisible and he is a ghoul after all.

Barrel's POV 

I waited for Oogie Boogie to go away and luckily he did because he want to the basement I covered Shock's mouth then turning un-invisible "Barrel" Shock whispered quietly as I un-tied her I opened the front door quietly trying to keep quiet, but the door squeaked "hey!" Oogie Boogie shouted "run!" me and Shock said we ran "stop right there Oogie!" Jack shouted.

Shock's POV 

I ran to Lock's arms while Jack and Oogie were started fighting "thank goodness that you're okay" Lock whispered softly "thank goodness you came in time because if you haven't I would've been forced to marry him" I said we looked into each other's eyes "I'm also glad that I came in time, because I'll be the one who marries you" Lock said I smiled then kissed his cheek then he gave me a quick kiss now watching Oogie Boogie and Jack fight. 

Jack won the fight Oogie Boogie's sack being burned this time than being tangled up "Shock are you okay did he hurt you?" Sally asked me when we stopped by our new recent house that Jack and the Mayor built for us which we were really grateful and we're still are it was better than our treehouse it was more comfy "I'm okay though he tried to marry me if you guys didn't came here on time" I said honestly "well thank goodness we did alright see you guys next time, bye" Sally said leaving "bye" me and the boys said together.

9:22 

I went to my room changing into my purple night gown I was about to get on my bed and turn off my lamp, but I heard a knock on my door "come in" I said Lock came in with his red pajamas "hey Shock I can't sleep because I was thinking about if we haven't been there in time" Lock said closing my door and hugged me crying silently I hugged him back "well you made it in time so don't worry about it" I said softly he pulled away to look at me I wiped his tears away then he kissed my hand then kissed my lips. I giggled when we pulled out of the kiss "okay time for bed Lock and yes we can sleep together" I said then we got on my bed snuggled up together "I love you Shock, good night" Lock said kissing my forehead "I love you too Lock, good night" I said then gave him a quick kiss and before we did fall asleep I had to ask him a question "nothing will pull us apart right?" I asked Lock "of course not and besides I have a question for you" he said "what is it?" I asked smiling at him "if I ask will you marry me will you say yes?" Lock asked I blushed "yeah, of course I will" I answered "why?" I asked "just wondering" he said then we fell asleep.

4 years later (I think Idk, but I do know I want Lock to be 19 years old Shock to be 20 years old and Barrel being 18 years old)

After the wedding (I don't know how to do weddings and besides weddings are boring) 7:00 (almost night time)

Lock's POV 

We got into comfortable clothes and started watching Tangled I put a arm around Shock then kissed her cheek she giggled "lovebirds" Barrel said smiling me and Shock ignored Barrel since we're used to it he always supports our relationship "we know Barrel and thanks for supporting our relationship" Shock said "you're welcome and I will always support your lovebirds relationship" Barrel said then me and Shock kissed then started to cuddle "you're mine and only mine, Lock" Shock whispers in my ear I smiled "I know that I'm yours and you are mine, Shock" I also whispered in her ear "promise?" she asked me I smiled softly at her "promise, now and forever."


End file.
